


Fun With Pickles

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pickle Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: "As long as I get to fuck you with a pickle.” Rastaban once told Harry. He wasn't teasing.





	Fun With Pickles

Harry sunk further down in the bed. He was not getting out for anyone, who knew when he would next be able to have a child free lie in?

Rabastan was currently in the kitchen, Harry could hear him walking around down there. He shut his eyes. Draco had arrived this morning to pick up Lani and Rabastan had done the gut wrenching deed of handing her over.

Thank goodness for friends that actually wanted to babysit. Lani, their now six month old was spending the weekend with Hermione and Draco who were thinking about starting a family of their own. If they could survive a weekend with Lani, they could probably cope with parenting. Harry had felt guilty at first, but even he admitted the break was nice and needed.

Harry was about to doze off, when he heard Rabastan on the stairs. He stretched out, yawning.

Rabastan gave a low whistle, “Nice.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should come over for a better look.” Harry teased.

“Hell yeah,” Rabastan crossed over to the bed and pulled the quilt off, causing Harry to shout in surprise, Rabastan just sniggered. “Lookie what I have.” He dangled a jar of pickles in the air with a smirk.

“Pickles?” Harry looked at Rabastan with confusion written on her face and then it clicked. “You weren't serious when you said you wanted to fuck me with one – were you?”

“I'm always serious when I talk about fucking you.” Rabastan told him, placed the jar on his bedside table and began taking some out.

“They're a little small for sex toys.” Harry felt the need to point out. “You better make sure if you're actually going to this, that you find a way to make them hard, because I will not be happy if one them gets stuck in my ass.”

Rabastan gave him 'the look' and then used the Engorgement Charm making them bigger.

“Oh shut up, I haven't slept in months.” Rabastan climbed onto the bed and kissed Harry deeply.

“You OK with this?” Rabastan wanted to be sure. In response, Harry pushed him away and undressed.

“So, how do you want me?”Harry smirked enjoying Rabastan's lust filled look.

“On your knees baby.”

Harry settled onto the bed, on his hands and knees, facing the the headboard. Rabastan knelt between his husbands legs, more aroused than ever. He had been planning this since the idea first popped into his head all those months ago and now finally, they were trying this. He loved how Harry was up for pretty much anything. He charmed the pickle already in his hand to be hard and then dipped into the tub of lube, making sure it was decently coated.

He rubbed it over the outside of Harry's very willing hole and gave a small push. It took a second for Harry's hole to accept the new intrusion but it eventually gave way.

“Merlin, that feels weird.” Harry informed his husband.

“Good weird?”

“Not sure.” Harry said truthfully. It felt, kinda slimy and bumpy. He wasn't sure if he liked it, he much preferred Rabastan's cock though.

Rabastan adjusted his stance, pulled the pickle out of Harry and then slammed it in, Harry whimpered softly, making Rabastan even more determined to make Harry moan his ass off.

He took out his wand and spelled the pickle to be wider, stretching Harry more than he was used to. Harry breathed deeply, the sudden growth in size made his arse bun.

Rabastan started a steady pace, it didn't take long for Harry to start moaning and panting, they he would if Rabastan's cock had been fucking him. Rabastan reached around and pulled on Harry's cock, making him groan loudly.

“Shit, Rabastan, I'm so close.” It was so _dirty_. After growing up with the Dursley's Harry's appreciated food. Just the idea of wasting it annoyed him and yet here he was, being fucked by food. It was so very wrong, but it felt so very good. Rabastan let go of Harry's cock and quickly summoned a cock ring, placing it firmly on Harry, who hissed in frustration.

Rabastan pulled the pickle fully out of Harry and banished it. Harry felt oddly empty, he had gotten used to the size and girth of it, Rabastan was a master of finding his prostrate no matter what kind of toy they had played with and oh, had they played. If it was long and think, they had experimented with it.

Harry let out a soft 'oh' of surprise when he was roughly flipped over by Rabastan an entered without warning. Rabastan leaned over him, grinning from ear to ear. Rabastan wasn't about to let Harry come just from a pickle.

“Ready, babe?” He asked.

Harry wrapped his legs around Rabastan's waist. “Fuck me, right now.” Harry answered, the pickle had been fun, but nothing compared to Rabastan's cock.

Rabastan pulled out, adjusted his angle and aimed straight for Harry's prostate. He fucked Harry's mercilessly, hitting Harry's prostrate with every single thrust. He bit and sucked at Harry's nipples., his Adam's apple, anywhere he could reach. He left love bites all over the base of his husband's neck, marking him as his. in the most primal way. He felt Harry's nails dig into his back as Harry clung to his desperately as Rabastan fucked him the mattress. He would have scars in the morning and he loved it. He drove into Harry into harder and faster than before.

Harry threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, no one could fuck him the way Rabastan could. He needed to cum so badly his cock was starting to hurt, but he didn't care, how could he when Rabastan was driving into him like that?

Harry gripped Rabastan tighter and then flipped them, so Harry was on top. Rabastan raised and eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Harry rolled his hips, Rabastan trusted up in pleasure. Harry braced himself on Rabastan legs and began to fuck himself on his husband's cock.

The sudden position change coupled with the sight of Harry impaling himself on his dick was too much for Rabastan . He grabbed Harry's hips forcing him to still and came deep within him. He panted for breath and then untied the cock ring and Harry came instantly, spilling his seed over Rabastan's chest. Harry lifted of his husband and flopped down next to him. Rabastan rolled himself on top of Harry and kissed him deeply.

“So any more fantasies I should know about?” Harry asked once they broke apart for air. Rabastan just grinned wickedly and captured Harry's lips again.


End file.
